Réunion dans la mort
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Après la mort, chaque Stark se retrouve à Winterfell, et retrouve les membres de leur famille. Voici les réunions de Game of Thrones !


Ned regarda autour de lui. Il était de retour dans la cour de Winterfell. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était sur la place publique de Port-Réal il y a quelques instants, accusé de trahison envers la couronne. Il était sûr que Ser Illyn Payne lui avait pris la tête, et avec sa propre épée… Quelle honte…

« NED ?! » Cria une voix familière. Ned se retourna et vit son vieux frère Brandon. Les deux se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent dans les bras. Ned comprit alors qu'il était dans le lieu après la mort.

« Brandon ! Ça fait si longtemps ! » Sourit Ned, retenant ses larmes. Un homme ne pleure pas.

« C'est bon de te revoir frère. Même si je préférerai ne pas te revoir. Au moins tu aurais été vivant. Viens, Père et Lyanna sont là aussi. » Déclara Brandon, emmenant son petit frère vers la grande salle de Winterfell. Ned sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il allait enfin retrouver sa famille !

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle, et Ned vit que son père, Lord Rickard était aux côtés de sa sœur Lyanna, et qu'ils discutaient doucement. Lorsqu'elle le vit, sa sœur se précipita vers lui, et se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant doucement. Ned referma ses bras sur elle, et ferma les yeux.

« Ned ! »

« Fils ! » Accueilli Rickard.

Les quatre Starks s'embrassèrent, savourant la sensation d'être de nouveau ensemble. Cela faisait des années que ça n'était pas arrivé, et Ned se sentait presque complet. Il ne manquait plus que sa propre famille pour que les choses soient parfaites.

« Raconte-nous Ned. Je veux savoir comment tu m'as vengé. » Demanda Brandon.

Et Ned le fit. Il expliqua tout ce qu'il savait. Comment la mort de son frère et de son père l'avait incité à rejoindre la guerre aux côtés de Robert Barathéon. Il leur donna des détails sur chaque bataille dans laquelle il avait combattu, sur chacun de ses amis et de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'épargna rien. Après tout, il était mort, il n'avait rien à cacher.

Il leur raconta l'horreur qu'il avait vécue quand il avait aperçu la famille Targaryen, et comment il avait voulu les venger en exigeant la tête de la Montagne et d'Armory Loch, mais que Robert avait refusé. Il expliqua comment il avait failli perdre son amitié avec Robert ce jour-là. Puis il dit que c'était Varys qui lui avait donné l'information concernant la position de Lyanna, et qu'il avait été directement là-bas, ne prenant que cinq hommes fidèles avec lui. Comment il avait failli mourir par Arthur Dayne, mais que finalement, c'est lui qui l'avait tué.

« Et… Ta promesse ? » Demanda doucement Lyanna, les yeux curieux et inquiet.

« Quelle promesse ? » Demandèrent Brandon et Rickard.

« Il va bien. Il a grandi et est devenu un bon garçon. Un peu calme, tout comme je l'étais à son âge. Je suis fier de Jon, et je l'ai aimé comme s'il était l'un des miens. » Déclara Ned.

« Qui est Jon ? » Lyanna plissa des yeux, regardant son grand frère.

« Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me permettre de l'appeler Aegon… » Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Heureusement pour lui, Lyanna sourit et lui fit un câlin pour le remercier.

« Ahem. » Toussa plutôt faussement Brandon, attirant les regards de Ned et Lyanna.

« C'est vrai, je ne vous l'ai pas dit. Mais je suis morte en accouchant du fils de Rhaegar. Le prince Aegon Targaryen, septième du nom. » Lâcha Lyanna, puis rigola en observant les visages incrédules de Brandon et Rickard.

« Roi. » Corrigea Ned. « Il est né Roi. Les enfants d'Elia étaient déjà morts quand il est né. C'est mon plus grand regret. J'ai dû élever le Roi légitime des sept Royaumes comme mon bâtard pour sa sécurité. » Ned regarda ses mains, se demandant ce que Jon penserait s'il apprenait la vérité un jour. « Il ne sait même pas qui il est. Personne ne le sait. J'allais lui dire quand je le reverrai, mais… »

« Tu as fait la bonne chose fils. » L'interrompit son père, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Ned.

« Tu as élevé notre neveu avec ta famille. Il n'était pas seul. » Le rassura Brandon.

« D'ailleurs, parles-nous de ta famille. Je suis curieuse de connaitre les nouveaux Starks de Winterfell. » Sourit Lyanna. Ned sourit, pensant à sa famille avec un regard joyeux.

« J'ai épousé ta fiancée Brandon, Catelyn Tully. Son père m'avait promis son armée si je faisais de sa fille la Dame de Winterfell, comme c'était prévu à la base. Je ne l'aimais pas, mais j'ai grandi pour l'aimer. Elle m'a donné un fils pendant que j'étais à la guerre. Robb Stark. Il ressemble à un Tully, mais il est un Stark dans tout le reste. Brave, fidèle, un sens de l'honneur incroyable. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai eu un autre enfant. Une fille… Ma petite Sansa. Elle ressemble à sa mère. La vraie petite Dame. Tu l'aurais aimé Père. Puis j'ai eu une autre fille, Arya. C'est la première de mes enfants à me ressembler, mais ce n'est que dans le physique. Elle ne veut pas être une Dame et veut se battre. Comme toi Lya. Mon deuxième fils est né un an plus tard. Je l'ai nommé après toi frère. Bran Stark. Il était intrépide, toujours à grimper aux murs du château. Il aimait les histoires. Et mon dernier est arrivé bien plus tard, et je l'ai nommé après toi Père. Rickon Stark. Il était sauvage. » Parler de sa famille augmenta le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres.

« Tu as repeuplé le Nord en enfants Starks, cher frère. » PlaisantaBrandon.

« Robb et Jon ont été élevés comme des frères. On ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Catelyn détestait ça. Elle n'aimait pas Jon. Elle avait peur qu'il prenne la place de ses enfants. Mais Jon ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il est bon et honorable, juste et fidèle. Et il aime ses frères et sœurs farouchement. »

« Aller viens Ned. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à nous dire… »

« WOOF ! » Un aboiement fit sursauter les arrivants, et un loup fit son apparition avant de courir vers Ned et de se jeter dessus, à l'horreur des autres Starks. Cependant Ned rigola quand le loup, ou plutôt la louve lui lécha le visage.

« Ned… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda doucement Lyanna, s'approcha tranquillement du loup.

« Je vous présente Lady. C'est le sombre loup de Sansa. J'ai dû la tuer pour des raisons injustes. » Il caressa Lady, qui ne le quitta pas, même lorsque Ned se releva.

« Sombre loup ? » Demanda Rickard, les sourcils relevés.

« Aye. Nous avons trouvé toute une portée, et mes enfants les ont adoptés. Robb a Grey Wind, Sansa avait Lady, Arya s'est retrouvée avec Nymeria, Bran a nommé le sien Summer, et Rickon l'a nommé Shaggydog. Jon a appelé le sien Ghost. »

« Eh bien, si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirai que les Starks vont prospérer dans le futur ! » Rigola Brandon, attirant un regard sombre sur le visage de Ned.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe fils ? » Demanda Rickard, remarquant l'expression de Ned.

« Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à dire. »

* * *

Robb se releva subitement, prêt à attaquer. Mais il remarqua rapidement qu'il n'était pas dans la salle principale des Freys. Non, il était de retour dans la salle principale de Winterfell. Un mouvement à sa droite attira son œil, et il vit Grey Wind, en train de lécher le visage de sa femme, Jeyne Stark née Westerling. Il se précipita vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Robb ? » Fit-elle doucement.

« Je suis là mon amour. Tout va bien. » Il lui sourit, l'aidant à se relever. Elle se stabilisa dans les bras de son mari, et regarda aux alentours.

« Ou sommes-nous ? »

« C'est Winterfell. Je suppose que nous sommes morts maintenant… » Fit tristement Robb.

« Tu as raison fils. » Les deux se retournèrent pour voir Catelyn Stark s'approcher d'eux. Robb se précipita vers elle et la serra.

« Je tuerai ces Freys, ces putains de Boltons et les Lannisters ! » Ragea Robb.

« Je suppose que c'est un peu tard mon amour. » Fit Jeyne.

« J'espère que Jon va nous venger ! » Répondit le jeune loup.

« Jon ? » Demandèrent les deux femmes avec lui. Il hocha la tête.

« Je l'ai légitimé dans mon testament. Il prendra ma place, et libérera Sansa. J'ai confiance en lui. » Dit-il. Il savait que sa mère ne l'accepterait pas, mais elle hocha la tête à sa grande surprise.

« Cat ? » Fit une voix familière, et les trois se retournèrent pour voir Ned Stark et trois autres personnes. Ned se précipita vers sa femme, et l'embrassa, ce à quoi elle répondit avec ferveur. Puis Ned prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra si fort qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer. Mais Robb s'en fichait, il était avec son père.

« Ned ? Tu nous présente ? » Demanda un vieil homme.

« Ah oui… Pardon. Robb, voici ton grand-père, Lord Rickard, mon frère ainé Brandon, et ma petit sœur Lyanna. »

« Oh Robb, nous avons tellement entendu parler de toi. » Fit doucement Lyanna, en s'approchant de son neveu.

« Tante Lyanna ! » L'émotion submergea Robb, mais il retint ses larmes. Son père lui avait bien appris après tout. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et il la serra. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il l'avait déjà vue. Sa statue était dans les cryptes de Winterfell après tout.

« J'ai entendu que tu menais une guerre. Je suppose que tu as perdu si tu es là… » Remarqua Rickard. Un regard de colère passa sur les visages des trois nouveaux arrivants.

« Je les tuerai tous ! Je le jure Père, je les tuerai tous dès qu'ils reviennent ici ! » Promis Robb, rageur.

« Robb… Ton frère s'en occupera. Tu as confiance en lui, et tu m'as dit de quoi il était capable. Aies foi en lui. » Fit Jeyne, attirant les regards de chaque Starks. La jeune femme rougit, et baissa le regard vers le sol.

« Et tu es ? » Demanda doucement Ned.

« Père, je te présente ma femme, Jeyne Stark. » Déclara Robb, en prenant la main de sa femme.

« Enchantée Lord Stark. » Fit timidement la jeune fille.

« De même. Tu peux m'appeler Ned. Après tout, tu es ma belle-fille. » Sourit le père de Robb. Robb se mit à raconter l'histoire de leur rencontre, de comment elle l'avait soigné après une dure bataille, et de comment ils s'étaient rapprochés, de comment ils s'étaient mariés parce qu'il ne voulait pas la déshonorer. Du fait qu'ils attendaient un petit bébé, avant d'être morts…

« Tu es mort fièrement jeune Robb. Un homme ne peut mourir dignement que sur un champ de bataille. » Le rassura Rickard. Mais seul un rire sombre passa les lèvres du jeune Loup.

« Je suis le pire Stark ayant jamais existé. J'ai perdu le Nord, mes alliés m'ont trahi. »

« Ne dis pas ça mon amour. Tu n'aurais pas pu savoir. » Essaya de le réconforter sa femme.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça fils ? » Demanda Ned. Et Robb leur raconta tout. De comment les nouvelles de la mort de son père l'avait affecté. Comment le royaume s'était déchiré de part et d'autre. De comment ses hommes l'avait nommé Roi du Nord. Les autres Starks étaient fiers quand Robb annonça son couronnement. Puis il leur parla de l'invasion des fers nés, à cause de la trahison de Théon, et comment il était devenu le Roi qui a perdu le Nord. Il décrivit ensuite le mariage rouge, et l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécus. L'horreur était également présente sur son visage, et sur ceux de sa famille.

« Putains de Boltons ! J'aurai du les exterminer il y a longtemps ! » Siffla dangereusement Rickard.

« Ça nous aurait fait une grande faveur, je l'avouerai. » Admit Catelyn.

« Et je n'aurai pas dû être aveugle et penser que Théon me considérait comme son frère. » Robb serra ses poings. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, et leva les yeux pour trouver ceux de sa tante le regarder doucement.

« Ne t'en fais pas jeune Robb. Le Nord se souvient. Ils vont se rallier derrière ton frère Bran, et ils vont vous venger. Le Nord est loyal envers les Starks. » Sourit-elle. Cependant, sa phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

« J'en doute… Théon a brûlé vif Bran et Rickon. Il n'y a plus de Starks. Les seuls qui restent sont Jon et Sansa, l'un au Mur, et l'autre prisonnière des Lannisters. Arya est probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Les Starks sont morts, ma tante, et c'est de ma faute… » Finalement, Robb laissa couler ses larmes, tandis que sa femme le prenait dans ses bras alors qu'il sanglotait.

« Non. » Fit simplement Rickard. « Tes frères et sœurs ne sont pas morts. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Catelyn, surprise à la parole de son beau-père. Elle s'agrippa à Ned, qui la serra en retour.

« Chaque Stark, ou personne venant de la famille Stark vient ici après la mort. Mes ancêtres sont déjà partis, préférant passer de l'autre côté définitivement, mais chaque Stark passe par ici. Je suis là depuis de nombreuses années, je voulais voir mes fils et ma fille avant de disparaitre totalement. Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre que vous. » Déclara Rickard.

« Ce qui signifie… » Commença Brandon.

« Qu'ils sont toujours en vie ! Oh mon Dieu, c'est merveilleux, Ned ! Nos enfants sont en vie ! » Catelyn pleura de joie, dans la poitrine de son mari, qui souriait également. Ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles.

« Les Starks survivent. Il faut que notre famille se regroupe. Quand le vent souffle et que la bise blanche vient, le loup solitaire meurt, mais la meute survit. » Fit sagement Rickard, et tout le monde hocha la tête en accord. C'était la seconde devise de leur famille après tout. S'ils étaient restés ensemble, peut-être que leur avenir aurait été différent.

« Allons, nous avons le temps. Robb, parles-nous de tes batailles. Tu dois au moins en avoir gagné une. Tu es un Stark après tout. » Fit fièrement Brandon.

« Ah oui ! Mon exploit le plus impressionnant. J'ai capturé le Régicide ! » Et Robb se lança dans les nombreux exploits de ses batailles, sous les regards admiratifs de ses parents, oncle, tante, grand-père et femme.

* * *

Ned était avec toute sa famille, dans la salle principale de Winterfell. Ils étaient tous en train de discuter joyeusement, se remémorant des histoires de leur vivant. Ils étaient tous là, même Grey Wind et Lady, qui jouaient ensemble sur le sol.

Puis tout à coup, une grande rafale de vent les coupa, et une ombre apparut en plein milieu de la pièce.

« JON ! » S'exclama Robb, se précipitant pour embrasser son frère. Mais à la surprise de tous, et même celle de Rickard, il passa à travers du corps de Jon. Robb se retourna, surpris, et essaya une nouvelle fois. Même résultat.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Ned. Mais personne ne connaissait la réponse. Tout le monde regarda le corps de Jon, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas les voir.

« Ned… C'est mon fils ? » Demanda doucement Lyanna, et tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Robb, Cat et Jeyne dans la confusion, et le reste dans la douleur et le bonheur.

« Oui Lya. C'est Jon. » Sourit doucement son frère. Lyanna ne retint plus ses larmes, et s'approcha plus près du corps de Jon, et essaya de poser une main sur sa joue, pour seulement passer à travers, comme Robb.

« Il te ressemble tellement Ned… Ce n'est pas étonnant que tout le monde ait cru qu'il était le tien. » Fit Lyanna, tout en détaillant chaque parcelle de son fils.

« Tante Lyanna ? Ton fils ? » Demanda Robb, confus. Jon n'était que le bâtard de son père après tout. Peut-être que sa tante avait perdu la tête.

« Elle a raison fils. Jon n'est pas mon bâtard. Il ne l'a jamais été. » Fit Ned, solennellement. Il savait que Robb considérait Jon comme son frère, malgré son statut.

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? » Demanda Catelyn, honteuse, choquée, et blessée.

« J'ai fait une promesse. Quand j'ai trouvé Lyanna, elle venait de donner naissance au fils de Rhaegar Targaryen. J'ai promis que je le protégerai de tout, et particulièrement de Robert, qui l'aurait assassiné s'il découvrait la véritable parenté de Jon. Alors je l'ai réclamé comme le mien, et j'ai gardé ce secret pendant toutes ces années. » Expliqua Ned, n'osant pas regarder sa femme dans les yeux.

« J'étais mariée avec Rhaegar. Jon est le produit de notre amour. » Ajouta Lyanna, voyant la colère monter en Robb.

« Quoi ? Alors… »

« La rébellion de Robert était basée sur un mensonge ? » Réalisa Catelyn.

« Non. J'avais envoyé des lettres à Brandon et Père pour leur expliquer la vérité. » Fit Lyanna.

« Mais nous ne les avons jamais reçues. Quelqu'un doit les avoir interceptées pour déclencher la guerre. » Avoua Brandon.

Tout le monde se tut, et Catelyn ne put retenir ses larmes. Pendant tant d'années elle en avait voulu à ce garçon pour rien ! Elle l'avait négligé, et même, souhaitait sa mort ! Qu'elle était idiote et égoïste ! Ce garçon, qui était l'héritier légitime du trône de fer, élevé comme un bâtard sans mère… La honte la remplit encore plus que précédemment.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est dans cet état… fantomatique ? C'est la première fois que je vois ça. » S'exclama Rickard, après avoir observé Jon. Personne ne savait comment lui répondre. Jon semblait perdu, à regarder autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient encore choqués et effrayés, mais après quelques instants, il se rattrapa, et posa sa main sur son torse. Il enleva rapidement sa tunique et observa son torse, ou six cicatrices se trouvaient. Lyanna laissa échapper un cri de désespoir, mais quand Jon toucha sa cicatrice, il disparut soudainement.

« Je pense que quelques explications sont en ordre. Jon… Mon cousin ? Non, il est mon frère ! » Refusa Robb. Ned s'abaissa à son niveau et lui sourit doucement. Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son ainé, et ce dernier le regarda.

« Il est autant ton frère qu'il est mon fils. Je ne suis peut-être pas son vrai père, mais c'est moi qui l'ai élevé. Et c'est avec toi qu'il a partagé son enfance. Il n'est peut-être que ton cousin par le sang, mais il est ton frère dans le cœur. Ne l'oublie pas mon fils. » Robb hocha la tête, acceptant les paroles sages de son père.

* * *

« JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » Cria Rickon, tout en tombant sur le sol, à plat ventre. Il se releva, et observa une foule de personne devant lui. Il ne les connaissait pas, sauf…

« ROBB ! MAMAN ! » Et le petit Rickon s'avança vers sa mère et se jeta dans ses bras, tandis que cette dernière s'abaissa au niveau de son fils, et pleura de joie et de tristesse en voyant son fils bien aimé.

« Je suis là mon chéri. Tout est fini, maman est là maintenant. » Le calma-t-elle. Le petit Rickon s'accrocha plus fort à sa mère.

« Alors c'est le petit qui porte mon nom ? » S'extasia Rickard, en regardant le petit Rickon avec amour.

« Oui Père. »

« Rickon mon chéri. Tout va bien, nous sommes ta famille. Tu veux rencontrer ton grand-père ? » Demanda Catelyn, s'éloignant difficilement de son fils. Malgré ses larmes et sa réticence, il hocha la tête, et s'essuya les yeux avec ses mains. Catelyn sourit, et le prit dans ses bras, avant de l'amener vers Rickard.

« Bonjour petit. Tu as un nom fort ! Tu dois avoir réalisé des choses merveilleuses ! »

« Je ne pense pas. Bran m'a abandonné pour aller loin de moi. » Rickon se remit à pleurer, alors que Ned et Catelyn fronçaient les sourcils. Leurs deux fils plus jeunes étaient aussi proches que possible la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus.

« Bran est parti ? » Demanda Robb, et les yeux de Rickon s'élargirent en voyant son grand-frère. Il se dégagea des bras de sa mère, et serra les jambes de Robb.

« Oui ! Il est parti au-delà du Mur pour aller trouver un corbeau à trois yeux ! Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire ! »

« Du calme petit frère. Je suis sûr que Bran avait ses raisons, et qu'il ne voulait pas que tu sois en danger. » Le rassura Robb, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Eh bien ça n'a pas marché. Le méchant homme m'a capturé et a tué Shaggydog. Et ensuite, il m'a donné au mari de Sansa, mais il m'a frappé beaucoup, et Sansa n'est jamais venue me voir. Et ensuite, il m'a fait courir et me jeter des flèches dessus ! Seul Jon est venu pour moi, mais il ne m'a jamais atteint, parce que je suis ici maintenant, et qu'il doit probablement se battre contre le méchant homme maintenant ! » Fit Rickon.

« QUOI ?! » S'exclama Ned.

« Oui ! C'était comme les livres Père ! Jon avait beaucoup d'homme derrière lui, et le méchant homme aussi ! Comme les batailles dans les livres d'histoire ! Mais Jon avait beaucoup moins d'homme avec lui que le méchant homme, alors je pense qu'il va perdre. »

« WOOF ! »

« SHAGGYDOG ! » Rickon cria, puis se précipita vers son loup et se mit à jouer avec lui. Il avait déjà oublié ce qu'il s'était passé, maintenant qu'il était avec son loup. Cependant, aucune autre personne ne pouvait oublier. Jon était dans une bataille, contre le mari de Sansa ? Pourquoi ? Jon était farouchement fidèle à sa famille, et il ne ferait pas ça sans une bonne raison. Et depuis quand Sansa avait-elle un mari ? Probablement à cause des Lannisters, qui ont dû la forcer à se marier avec l'un des leurs pour obtenir Winterfell. Sansa était relativement en sécurité pour l'instant. Son mari aura besoin d'elle pour revendiquer le Nord, et Jon ne lui ferait jamais de mal. En revanche, chacun envoya une prière silencieuse pour que Jon ne meure pas sur le champ de bataille, et ils attendirent. Ned et Catelyn restèrent avec Rickon, qui raconta comment la sauvageonne Osha l'avait emmené, et ses aventures de survie, bien qu'elles soient moins impressionnantes que celles des autres Starks.

Finalement, après quelques heures d'attente, le corps de Jon n'est jamais réapparu, et ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Soit il avait gagné la bataille, soit il l'avait perdu, mais avait réussi à survivre. Chacun pria pour la victoire.

* * *

« Oncle Benjen ? » Demanda Robb, tout en voyant son oncle apparaitre au milieu de la salle.

« Neveu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que JE fais là ? Et où sommes-nous ? » Répondit son oncle, regardant tout autour de lui.

« Tu es mort Ben. » Fit la douce voix de Lyanna. Le dernier des fils de Rickard tourna brusquement la tête pour voir sa sœur, et se précipita vers elle, ne retenant pas ses larmes. Il était seul depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant…

« Oh Lyanna ! Tu m'as manqué grande sœur ! » Il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra fort. De tous ses frères et sœurs, c'était de Lyanna qu'il avait été le plus proche. Ned était dans le Val, et Brandon était bien plus vieux que lui. Mais Lyanna et lui avait presque le même âge, et ils avaient passés toute leur enfance ensemble, à Winterfell.

« Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu vives aussi longtemps mon fils. Quand Ned m'a dit que tu avais pris le Noir, je pensais te revoir beaucoup plus tôt. » Avoua Rickard.

« Père ? » Puis Benjen se dirigea vers son père et le serra doucement.

« C'est vrai ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu pouvais à peine te battre avec une épée petit-frère. » Rigola Brandon, rejoignant son frère avec amour.

« C'est différent maintenant. Oncle Benjen est le premier Ranger de la garde de nuit depuis longtemps ! » Fit fièrement Robb, venant au secours de son oncle. Brandon et Ned sourirent fièrement, en regardant leur petit frère se faire féliciter par leur père.

« Ça va Ben ? » Demanda Lyanna.

« Je… Ça fait si longtemps depuis que je vous ai vu… Depuis que j'ai vu quelqu'un… » Fit tristement Benjen. Sa vie avait été horrible, et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour la changer, mais c'était trop tard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu étais avec Jon, au Mur. » Ned fronça les sourcils. Benjen rigola, mais c'était un rire sombre et triste.

« Si seulement. Non, j'aurai du mourir, mais les sauvageons m'ont sauvé la vie. Ils m'ont amené aux enfants de la forêt qui ont utilisés leur magie sur moi pour me maintenir en vie. »

« Les enfants de la forêt ? Benjen, ce ne sont que des contes pour enfant. » Rigola Lyanna. Elle n'était pas seule, tout le monde rigolait autour de lui.

« NON ! Ils existent ! Je les ai vus ! Bran les a vus ! Il est devenu la corneille à trois yeux maintenant ! Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, et ils ont sauvés la vie de Bran ! »

« Bran est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda immédiatement Catelyn, en entendant parler de son fils.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il allait bien. Je l'ai déposé près du Mur avec son amie. Ils doivent être retournés à Westeros. » Acquiesça Benjen.

« Pourquoi n'est tu pas allé avec eux. Bran est un infirme, il ne peut pas se défendre ! » Cria Robb, inquiet pour la sécurité de son petit frère.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Jon était le Lord Commandant de la garde de nuit de ce que j'ai entendu. Il aura pris soin de Bran. De plus… Je ne peux plus passer de l'autre côté du Mur. » Avoua Benjen.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda rapidement Ned.

« La magie des enfants m'a maintenu en vie, mais elle m'empêchait de passer le Mur. Les runes magiques du Mur ne le permettent pas. C'est grâce à ça que le Roi de la Nuit et son armée de morts n'a pas encore envahi Westeros. »

« Oh aller Benjen, maintenant, on sait que tu plaisantes. Le Roi de la Nuit et l'armée des morts ne sont définitivement pas réels. Ce ne sont que des contes pour effrayer les enfants, et les dissuader de rejoindre la garde de nuit. » S'esclaffa Brandon. Cependant, il était le seul.

« L'hiver viens, mon frère, et s'ils ne font rien, alors l'hiver gagnera. Nos propres mots nous l'ont toujours dit, nous avons toujours su que la menace était réelle. Nous étions juste trop fous pour le réaliser. Heureusement, maintenant, nous avons une chance. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Robb. Le sérieux de son oncle avait fait prendre conscience à chacun qu'il ne mentait pas, et que la menace existait réellement.

« Jon connait l'existence des Marcheurs Blancs. Je le sais, Bran m'a dit qu'il avait sauvé des milliers de sauvageons et les a fait passer au sud du Mur. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il est revenu… » S'interrogea Benjen, plus qu'il ne le demandait aux autres.

« Jon ? Nous ne savons rien de lui, hormis le fait qu'il se battait contre le mari de Sansa. » Avoua Jeyne, alors que personne ne parlait.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Mais avant de mourir, je les ai vus. L'armée des morts était autour de Jon. Lui et ses compagnons étaient sur un rocher au milieu d'un lac gelé, complétement entourés avec aucune chance de s'en sortir. »

« S'il était mort, nous l'aurions vu. Il est encore en vie. » Fit Lyanna.

« Je sais. Une femme aux cheveux d'argent est venue, avec trois grands dragons, et a mis le feu aux morts. Elle a ensuite récupérer le groupe de Jon et est repartie, sauvant leurs vies. »

« Des dragons ? Sérieusement Benjen ? Ils sont morts depuis plus d'un siècle. » Ironisa Ned.

« Je le jure sur l'honneur de la maison Stark, qu'il y avait trois dragons ! Le Roi de la Nuit a réussi à en tuer un cependant… » La voix de Benjen craqua, et chacun pouvait lire l'anxiété qu'il ressentait.

« Au moins, Jon était en vie. » Relativisa Lyanna.

« A peine. Il a été emporté par l'armée des morts, et s'est enfoncé dans le lac gelé. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle il est revenu à la surface, mais je suis arrivé. Il était prêt à se battre contre toute l'armée s'il le fallait. Grâce aux dragons, j'ai pu me frayer un chemin vers lui. Je lui ai donné mon cheval, et je l'ai envoyé au Mur, dans l'espoir qu'il vive. »

« Mon pauvre garçon… » Pleura doucement Lyanna, et Benjen se rendit compte qu'elle ne parlait pas de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Robb le coupa.

« Viens mon oncle, il y a beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

* * *

« NOOOOOOOOOOON ! » Cria Arya, faisant sursauter chaque Stark mort. Ils se relevèrent tous, et regardèrent Arya, qui était dans une tenue d'homme prêt pour aller à la guerre. Ses yeux étaient durs, tout comme son visage était synonyme de la glace. Une épée minuscule pendait à sa hanche gauche et elle tenait un poignard à la lame noire et à la poigne dorée. Poignard, qu'elle agitait vers eux. Quand elle aperçut les regards de sa famille, son visage vacilla.

« Arya ? » Demanda Robb, incertain de savoir comment réagir face à sa sœur dans une telle situation. Mais le fait d'avoir dit son nom fit réagir la petite Stark, et elle laissa tomber son arme, avant de se précipiter vers lui et de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle était toujours si petite qu'elle pouvait encore le faire. Robb la prit dans ses bras, et la serra fort, montrant à sa sœur qu'il était là.

« Robb ! Je t'ai vengé Robb ! Je te le jure ! Il ne nous ferons plus de mal ! Jon et Sansa le savent ! Nous avons gagné ! Père et Mère ? » Débita Arya, très rapidement. Ses parents vinrent la rejoindre, et Arya se jeta dans les bras de son père. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était quand Illyn Payne l'avait décapité.

« PERE ! » Et Arya sanglota pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle avait enfin retrouvé une partie d'elle, la partie qui manquait depuis tout ce temps. Mais elle se reprit assez vite, grâce à son entrainement, et son visage de glace refit surface. Elle s'éloigna de son père, et croisa les bras dans son dos.

« Ou sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es morte jeune Arya. Tu es dans la vie après la mort. Toute notre famille a décidé d'attendre que vous nous rejoigniez ici, avant de faire le voyage de l'autre côté paisiblement. Je suis ton grand-père, Rickard Stark. »

« Grand-Père ? Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à la statue dans les cryptes. » Commenta doucement Arya. « Mais après, la statue de Père, de Robb, de Mère et de Rickon non plus. » Dit-elle, encore plus bas.

« Joli poignard. » Fit Lyanna, tout en ramassant l'arme et en l'examinant. Catelyn haleta, attirant les regards vers elle.

« C'est l'arme de l'assassin qui a essayé de tuer Bran ! Ou as-tu eu ça ?! »

« Bran me l'a donné. Littlefinger lui a donné avant. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il est mort. Sansa a passé la phrase, et je lui ai tranché la gorge. Tu aurais été fier de nous Père ! » Sourit Arya.

« Ahah ! Je peux voir pourquoi tu disais qu'elle ressemblait à notre Lyanna ! » Commenta Brandon, tout en rigolant.

« Attends… Tu as tué Littlefinger ? » Réalisa Robb.

« Oui. Et Meryn Trant aussi, pour ce qu'il a fait à Sansa. Et j'ai tué des gardes Lannisters, ils ne méritent pas de vivre. J'aurai voulu tuer le Régicide aussi, mais Jon me l'a interdit. Il dit que nous avons besoin de lui. Je dis qu'un Lannister de moins rendra le monde meilleur. » Grommela Arya. Brandon sourit et souleva sa nièce en la faisant tournoyer. Arya se raidit, mais se laissa faire quand elle remarqua que son oncle était véritablement heureux de ses paroles. Elle rigola avec lui.

« Jon et Sansa vont bien ? » Demanda Ned, soucieux de ses enfants. Arya haussa les épaules.

« Aussi bien qu'ils peuvent. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » Catelyn fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense que ce qu'Arya veut dire, c'est qu'ils ne sont plus nombreux, et sont les derniers Starks survivants. Ils ne sont plus que trois. Jon, Sansa et Bran. » Expliqua Jeyne, rencontrant les yeux de sa belle-sœur pour la première fois. Arya était vraiment jolie.

« Eh bien, pas vraiment. Sansa est la dernière Stark. Bran est… différent, et ne répond que lorsqu'on l'appelle la corneille à trois yeux. C'est comme s'il avait supprimé sa personnalité… Et Jon est un Targaryen. » Contra Arya, laissant la bouche ouverte à tout le monde.

« Comment l'as-tu appris ? » Demanda tout de suite Lyanna. Arya haussa les épaules.

« Bran l'a vu. Il a vu votre mariage avec le prince Rhaegar, et il a vu la naissance de Jon. Il a vu la promesse de père. Et les journaux du grand Septon l'ont confirmé. Jon, ou devrais-je dire Aegon Targaryen est le fils de Lyanna et Rhaegar Targaryen. »

« Bran l'a vu ? » S'étonna Catelyn. Arya fit une grimace.

« Je ne comprends pas comment ça marche, mais Bran a des visions. Il peut voir dans le passé. Ça a failli tuer Dany et Jon, mais ils se sont repris. Heureusement pour nous tous d'ailleurs. »

« Dany ? » Demanda Robb, intéressé.

« Failli les tuer ? » Ajouta Ned, en cœur avec Lyanna.

« Dany c'est… Vous ne savez vraiment rien ? » S'étonna Arya, pensant qu'ils pouvaient voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Nous sommes isolés du monde ici. Il n'y a que nous, Starks. » Fit sagement Rickard.

« Daenerys Targaryen, la Mère des Dragons. C'est la femme de Jon maintenant. » Expliqua Arya.

« SA FEMME ? » Cria Robb, surpris. Son frère n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt envers les femmes. Arya acquiesça.

« Mon petit Jon a une femme… J'aurai bien aimé voir ça… J'ai raté tellement de choses… » Se désola Lyanna.

« Tu n'as rien raté tante Lyanna. Leur mariage était plutôt terrible. »

« Tu peux expliquer ? Je meurs d'envie de savoir comment mon frère a pu rencontrer une femme. » Demanda Robb, taquin, et Jeyne lui donna un coup à l'épaule pour le remettre à sa place.

« Bien, je suppose que je dois remettre tout dans le contexte… Après ta mort, les Boltons ont pris possession de Winterfell, et ils ont forcés Sansa à se marier avec le bâtard de Roose Bolton. Il était cruel envers elle, la violant et la torturant. Elle s'est échappée grâce à Théon, et a rejoint Jon à la garde de nuit. Elle est arrivée après sa résurrection, et… » Mais Arya se fit couper par Lyanna, Ned et Robb, tandis que Catelyn pleurait en pensant au sort de sa petite fille. Ils auraient vraiment du exterminer les Boltons…

« Sa résurrection ? » S'exclamèrent-ils bruyamment.

« Eh bien… Oui. La garde de nuit l'a trahi, et certains des frères jurés l'ont poignardé dans le cœur. Apparemment il était mort pendant un jour avant qu'une prêtresse rouge ne le ramène à la vie. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas tué… » Grogna Arya, avant de divaguer dans divers insultes.

« Ça doit être pour ça que nous l'avons vu il y a quelques années. Il était mort, mais quelqu'un l'a empêché de nous rejoindre. » Raisonna Rickard.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir heureuse ou triste… » Se demanda Lyanna.

« Heureuse, certainement. Jon avait changé après ça… Il était plus sombre, encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait perdu tout espoir. Heureusement, Sansa lui a redonné un but, et ensemble, ils ont levés une armée de sauvageons et de maisons fidèles du Nord et ils ont repris Winterfell. »

« Ça doit être quand Rickon est… passé de notre côté. » Devina Jeyne, alors qu'Arya confirma sa supposition.

« Puis Jon est devenu obsédé par la menace au-delà du Mur, et il est parti à Peyredragon pour aller chercher l'aide de Daenerys Targaryen. Les rumeurs voulaient qu'elle ait trois dragons. »

« Ah tu vois Ned ! Je te l'avais dit que j'avais vu des dragons ! » S'exclama Benjen, à l'amusement d'Arya.

« Et toi, ou étais-tu ? » Demanda Brandon, ne perdant pas de vue qu'elle ne s'était pas mentionnée dans l'histoire.

« A Braavos, dans la maison de noir et de blanc. » Rickard hocha la tête, mais tout le reste fut confus. « Je suis devenu un assassin sans visage. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Catelyn, un peu horrifiée.

« Je vous l'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, laissez ma petite fille raconter l'histoire. Nous pourrons comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé comme ça. » Ordonna Rickard, et tout le monde obéit.

« Jon et Daenerys sont… Tombés amoureux. Mais ils ne savaient pas que Jon était un Targaryen. Quand ils sont revenus et qu'ils l'ont appris, Jon était misérable, répétant qu'il était contre l'inceste… Mais il s'est quand même marié avec elle, car il avait besoin de ses armées et de ses dragons. »

« Armées et dragons. Cette Daenerys… Comment était-elle ? » Demanda Ned. Il avait empêché Robert d'envoyer des assassins après elle il y a des années, et maintenant, il était heureux de l'avoir fait.

« Elle était gentille et courageuse. Dure mais généreuse. Brave et forte. Ce n'est pas étonnant que Jon soit tombé amoureux. Elle a libéré les esclaves d'Essos, mais ces derniers l'ont suivi. Elle a tué tous les Khals Dothrakis, et a pris le contrôle de tous les Dothrakis. Elle est venue à Westeros avec trois dragons, 40.000 immaculés, et 120.000 Dothrakis. Et elle avait déjà l'alliance de Dorne, des îles de Fers et de Hautjardin. »

« Wow. C'est… Impressionnant. » Fit simplement Brandon.

« Puis ensemble, nous nous sommes battus contre les marcheurs blancs. Le Nord était ravagé. Le Mur est tombé, et nous avons été forcés de nous battre dans nos propres terres. C'était horrible Père ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu qui me terrifiait autant… Et finalement nous avons gagné. J'ai vu Jon brandir une épée de feu, et tuer le Roi de la Nuit, terminant ainsi la menace. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de soldats. Il n'y avait plus aucun Dothrakis, il ne restait que quelques milliers d'immaculés, et les quelques soldats du Nord et ceux du Régicide. Mais nous avons gagné. Je sais que je suis morte à cause des blessures que j'avais reçues pendant la bataille. Oh Jon ne me pardonnera jamais… »

« Le prince qui a été promis. Le retour d'Azor Ahai. Rhaegar pensait que c'était son premier fils avec Elia Martell qui était prophétisé. Oh comment il s'est trompé ! » Rigola Lyanna.

« Je pense que tu pourrais nous expliquer encore beaucoup de choses. Vient ma fille, je veux tout savoir sur ton aventure, depuis le tout début. » L'incita Ned, et Arya sourit. Elle était de nouveau avec sa famille.

* * *

Daenerys se réveilla dans la cour de pratique de Winterfell. Elle ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi elle était là. Elle arpenta le château, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Elle les vit dans la salle principale. Des personnes qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant les Starks dans les cryptes du château. Et elle reconnut Lyanna Stark. Soudainement, elle se sentait timide, mais elle était une Reine, et une Reine n'a jamais peur. Elle s'avança.

« Bonjour. » Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle, et elle le sentit. Il se demandait qui elle était. Ils étaient tous bruns ou roux de cheveux, et elle était la seule blonde, la seule femme aux cheveux d'argent.

« DANY ! » La jeune Targaryen tourna la tête, et aperçut Arya. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle s'approcha de sa belle-sœur.

« Arya ! Jon était inconsolable quand tu es morte. Il a fallu des mois pour que Sansa et moi réussissent à le faire revenir vers nous. »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Mais maintenant, je suis avec ma famille, alors je suppose que c'est bien. »

« Donc c'est elle, la femme de mon fils ? » Demanda Lyanna Stark.

« Tante Lyanna, je te présente Daenerys Targaryen. »

« Stark. » Corrigea Dany. Arya la regarda, un air interrogateur sur son visage. « Je me suis marié à Jon, et Jon est un Stark. Ton frère Robb l'a légitimé comme tel, et il a choisi ce nom, plutôt que Targaryen. »

« Oh. » Réalisa Arya. « Donc toi et Jon. » Mais Dany souriait déjà, et hocha la tête.

« Nous nous sommes remarié par amour, devant l'arbre des Dieux. »

« Je trouve toujours difficile de croire que Jon puisse trouver une femme. Je suis son frère, Robb au passage. » Commenta Robb. Puis il présenta toute la famille Stark.

« Pourquoi pas ? Jon est un bel homme, et toutes mes servantes ont l'habitude de se demander quand est-ce qu'il romprait ses vœux et prendrait une maitresse. » Rigola Dany.

« Et connaissant Jon, il ne rompra jamais ce vœu. » Sourit Ned.

« Tu l'as bien élevé. » Ajouta Catelyn.

« Ce n'est pas mon fils, et ça se voit. » Rigola Brandon.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Il est le fils de Ned Stark, et il le restera toujours. Peu importe ses véritables parents. Honorable jusqu'à son dernier souffle. » Fit Dany, amenant un petit sourire aux lèvres de Ned. Lyanna ne savait pas trop quoi ressentir, mais elle décida qu'elle devait être heureuse. Son fils était heureux, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Que s'est-il passé après que je suis morte ? » Demanda brusquement Arya.

« Arya ! » La réprimanda Catelyn. Mais Arya haussa les épaules, alors que Daenerys rigolait doucement, sans doute habituée à la brusquerie de la plus jeune Stark.

« Eh bien, le Nord était endommagé. Beaucoup de villages et de château ont été détruit. Avec l'aide de Jon et Sansa, les Nordiens se sont lancé dans la reconstruction du Nord. Mais comme tu le sais, Cersei avait acheté la Compagnie Dorée d'Essos. Ils sont montés vers le Nord, et ont ravagés les Riverlands. Ils n'ont jamais dépassé Moat Cailin cela dit. Sansa et Jon avaient envoyés des soldats pour réparer Moat Cailin en premier, et ils ont eu raison. Ils ont tenus l'invasion. Puis Jon a monté Rhaegal et j'ai monté Drogon. C'était presque une réplique du champ de feu. »

« Réellement ? » S'extasia Arya.

« Oui. Nous avons tout brûlé. Ils ont essayés de fuir jusqu'aux Jumeaux. Mais Jon les as poursuivi seul, et les a anéanti. »

« Ça ne ressemble pas au garçon que je connais. » Ned fronça les sourcils.

« Jon n'est plus un garçon. C'est un homme de vingt-cinq ans maintenant. Il a fait ce qui était nécessaire pour protéger sa famille. » Rétorqua Daenerys.

« Jon Stark l'exterminateur. Ça sonne bien je trouve. » Rêva Arya.

« Arya ! » Réprimanda Lyanna et Catelyn.

« Ensuite, nous nous sommes dirigés dans chaque royaume, et nous avons obtenus le soutien de tout le monde pour se battre contre Cersei. Cette folle n'aura pas lâché le trône jusqu'à sa fin… Elle a fait exploser la capitale avec du feu greyjoie. Il ne restait plus rien… » Se désola Daenerys.

« J'aurai aimé la voir venir, pour la tuer ! Elle était sur ma liste ! » Fit Arya, mais c'était la seule à pouvoir parler. Tous les autres étaient sous le choc. En particulier Ned, qui avait lutté contre le Roi fou. Il était particulièrement secoué, parce qu'il avait toujours voulu protéger ses enfants, et au final, ils n'auront connu que la guerre et la douleur. Une plus grande guerre qu'il ne l'avait lui-même vécu.

« Alors Jon a fait le choix qui changea Westeros. Il rassembla TOUS les seigneurs de chaque royaume, y compris Dorne, dans les Riverlands. Il est même allé jusqu'à les chercher avec Rhaegal, voire les forcer. Et je les ai fait plier le genou. Les seuls qui l'ont fait vraiment volontiers sont les Nordiens, qui m'avaient déjà accepté comme leur Reine, et Jon comme leur Roi. »

« Jon est le roi légitime de toute façon. » Remarqua Lyanna. Dany hocha la tête en accord.

« Sansa a joué le rôle le plus important après. Elle a utilisé ce qu'elle a appris de Cersei et de Littlefinger pour trouver chaque complot que les seigneurs faisaient contre nous. Nous avons ensuite écrasé ces rebelles grâce à Drogon et Rhaegal, et ça les a vite calmer. »

« Un règne de terreur… » Commenta Ned, déçu.

« Non. Avec les conseils de Sansa, j'ai redistribué les terres aux seigneurs restants. Le Val appartient maintenant à Lord Bronze Yohn Royce. Il a montré sa bravoure contre l'armée des morts. Dorne est entre les mains de la princesse Arianne Martell, qui avait été kidnappée pendant la guerre. Le Reach a été donné à Samwell Tarly et sa femme Gilly. Les Terres de l'Orage sont maintenant gouvernées par Gendry Barathéon, le bâtard de Robert. Jaime Lannister a repris le contrôle des Terres de l'Ouest et s'est marié avec Lady Brienne. »

« Pourquoi pas Tyrion ? » S'étonna Arya.

« Parce qu'il m'a trahi. Il a essayé de m'empoisonner. J'y reviendrai plus tard. » Répondit sombrement Daenerys, et chacun pouvait voir que c'était un sujet sensible.

« Peyredragon a été donné à Lord Davos et sa femme. Yara Greyjoy a retrouvé les îles de fer. Normalement, Sansa aurait eu les Riverlands, mais elle n'en voulait pas. Jon a décidé de les garder sous son contrôle sans seigneur. Et le Nord avait les Starks, bien entendu. »

« Et Port-Réal ? » Demanda Brandon.

« Complétement détruite. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'un champ brûlé. Il n'y avait même plus de décombres… Seul le temps pourra réparer cette abomination. Chacun de ces Grands Suzerain a ensuite décidé de la répartition des terres pour leurs seigneurs vassaux, et Jon, Sansa et moi l'avons approuvé ou non. »

« Je vois. Vous avez placé vos alliés dans chaque royaume pour vous assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de rébellion. Très intelligent. » Commenta Rickard.

« Oui, c'était le plan. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Je suis tombée enceinte de l'enfant de Jon. » Sourit Daenerys, les yeux pétillants.

« C'est merveilleux ! » S'enthousiasma Lyanna. Les autres hochèrent la tête en accord, et Ned sentit la fierté. Finalement, sur tous ses enfants, c'est Jon qui lui donnerait son premier petit-fils !

« Tyrion ne l'a pas supporté. Il a cru que j'avais épousé Jon seulement pour l'alliance politique avec le Nord. Quand il s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas la seule raison, il a essayé de tuer mon bébé, et il aurait réussi si Sansa n'avait pas reconnu le thé de lune qu'il avait versé dans mon vin. » La voix de Daenerys craqua, et elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle avait eu confiance en Tyrion avec sa vie, et ce petit nain lui avait presque enlevé ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir de plus précieux.

« Et ton bébé ? Il n'a rien eu ? » Demanda Jeyne, inquiète. Après tout, elle savait ce que ça faisait de perdre un enfant, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore né.

« Mes bébés. » Corrigea Daenerys. « J'ai donné naissance à un fils et une fille. Jaehaerys et Rhaenys Targaryen. »

« Targaryen ? Mais je pensais que tu étais une Stark ! » S'étonna Ned. Son nom de famille s'éteindra. Qu'est-ce que les anciens Roi d'Hiver penseraient ? La pensée le fit frissonner.

« Oui. Je suis peut-être une Stark par mariage, mais le Royaume sera gouverné par un Targaryen. » Fit Daenerys, déterminée. C'était l'un de ses buts. De réussir à faire revivre la grande dynastie des Targaryen, en mieux cette fois. Chaque Stark avait l'air déçu de ce résultat. Dany s'en voulait un peu de les faire ressentir tout cela, mais elle avait une bonne raison.

« Maintenant chère Dany, je dois dire que je suis assez curieux d'entendre comment tu es venue en possession d'une armée de Dothrakis sous ton commandement. » Fit Brandon, les yeux scintillants légèrement. Dany sourit, et se mit à raconter son histoire auprès de sa famille. Parce que oui, les Starks sont sa famille maintenant.

* * *

« NYMERIA ! » Cria Arya, en voyant sa sœur apparaitre en compagnie de Nymeria et de Ghost. La louve se retrouva câlinée par son ancienne maitresse, et remua la queue dans la joie.

« Je suis blessée sœur. Vraiment ! Ta louve avant ta sœur ? » Plaisanta Sansa, en embrassant sa sœur farouchement.

« Eh bien, elle m'a manquée plus que toi. Au moins, elle ne chante pas. » Répliqua Arya, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suppose que je suis morte maintenant, non ? » Devina Sansa.

« Tu as toujours été la plus intelligente grande-sœur. » Arya cligna de l'œil. Les deux rigolèrent doucement.

« C'est différent de ce que je pensais. Jon me disait qu'il n'y avait rien après la mort. » Fit remarquer la rousse. Arya hocha la tête. Elle avait eu la même pensée la première fois, mais on s'y habitue vite.

« Viens, Père, Mère, Robb et Rickon sont là ! » Les yeux de Sansa s'éclairèrent, et elle suivit sa sœur. « Oncle Benjen, Tante Lyanna et Oncle Brandon sont là aussi. La femme de Robb s'appelle Jeyne et elle est très gentille ! Tu l'aimeras j'en suis sûre. Oh et grand-père Rickard peut intimider. Même Père lui obéit ! Dany est là aussi. » Expliqua Arya. Elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle, et ils se firent remarquer. Pas en leur parlant, non. Ils se firent remarquer parce que les six sombres loups se réunirent, et hurlèrent tous ensemble. La meute est enfin au complet, Summer les ayant rejoints quelques années auparavant.

« Sansa ! » Cria Ned, tout en se précipitant vers sa fille ainée et l'encerclant de ses bras forts.

« Père ! Tu m'as manqué ! » Répondit Sansa, en souriant. Puis elle passa dans les bras de sa mère et de son frère ainé. Elle salua ensuite le reste de la famille avec joie.

« Tu avais raison cher frère. Elle ressemble à sa mère. » Commenta Brandon.

« En plus jolie. » Ajouta Catelyn, détaillant sa fille. Elle remarqua cependant les nombreuses cicatrices sur les épaules de sa fille, et l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne mère. Je vais bien désormais. » Rassura Sansa. « Je me suis vengée. »

« Je suppose que cela à avoir avec ton mari, Ramsay Bolton ? » Cracha Robb. Mais à sa grande surprise, Sansa lui sourit.

« En effet. Mais il est mort depuis bien longtemps, et je suis heureuse maintenant. »

« Jon l'a tué je devine ? Quand il a repris Winterfell. » Supposa Lyanna. Mais Sansa secoua la tête, regardant discrètement Arya, qui lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Elle ne leur avait pas dit.

« Il l'aurait fait. Il l'a battu en combat singulier avec juste un bouclier, alors que Ramsay avait un arc et se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Mais non. Il l'a battu à mort, mais l'a laissé vivant. Puis je l'ai nourri à ses chiens de chasse. » Sourit Sansa, alors que sa mère amena sa main à sa bouche dans l'horreur. Lyanna semblait vouloir vomir également. Seul Arya et Rickard ne semblait pas affecté.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies du passer par ce genre d'épreuve ma fille. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour toi. » Se désola Ned, retenant ses larmes.

« Pourtant Père, je n'échangerai ma vie pour rien au monde. J'ai peut-être eu quelques années difficiles, mais le reste n'était que du bonheur. Les épreuves sur ma route m'ont endurcis et m'ont faite devenir une personne meilleure. » Répondit doucement Sansa. Ce qui choqua tout le monde, même Arya. Seule une personne ne semblait pas affectée par ces mots.

« J'aurai préféré que tu ne les vives pas tout de même. » Se justifia quand même son père. Elle lui sourit et lui prit les mains.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai vécu heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui compte. » Depuis quand était-elle devenue si sage ?

« On dirait que tu as vécu dans un conte pour princesse. » Plaisanta Robb. Sansa lui sourit largement et hocha la tête.

« Non. Un conte pour Reine. » Fit Dany, pour la première fois. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, mais Daenerys s'avança vers Sansa joyeusement. Les deux femmes se prirent les mains. « Comment va notre mari ? »

« QUOI ?! » Tout le monde cria. Sansa pouffa de rire.

« Il allait bien. Jaehaerys et lui dirigent bien le royaume. Je crois qu'il était un peu triste quand Ghost m'a rejoint sur mon lit de mort, mais il savait que ça allait arriver, et il a fait la paix avec ça. » Lui répondit Sansa. Daenerys sourit, et attira Sansa dans un câlin. « Je suis contente de te revoir Dany. Tu nous as manqué. »

« Vous m'avez manqué également. Mais étrangement, je priais pour que je ne vous revoie pas avant longtemps, autant que je priais pour vous revoir assez vite. Suis-je une personne horrible ? » Questionna Daenerys. Sansa secoua la tête.

« Non, tu es juste Dany. Tu n'es pas horrible, tu es la plus belle personne dans le monde connu. Ou du moins, tu l'étais. Rhaenys pourrait bien te surpasser un jour. » Et les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu as tenu ta promesse alors ? » Murmura Dany, et Sansa hocha la tête.

« Je crois que nous avons besoin d'explications ici. De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda Arya, agacée de ne pas comprendre. Sansa prit place à ses côtés, et vit que sa famille faisait de même.

« Juste avant de mourir, Dany m'a fait promettre une chose, et j'ai tenu cette promesse. Je suis une Stark de Winterfell, et je tiens mes promesses. »

« Ça c'est ma fille ! » Sourit Ned.

« Tu les as bien élevé mon fils. Mieux que je ne l'ait fait avec tes frères et sœurs. » Commenta Rickard.

« Dany venait de donner naissance aux jumeaux. Jon était déjà reconnu comme le Roi des sept Royaumes, mais la Reine venait de mourir. Heureusement, il avait déjà un héritier et une petite princesse. Jon les a présentés au reste du monde comme le prince Héritier et la princesse. Il était aimé. »

« Les royaumes étaient en paix ? »

« Pas totalement, mais personne n'oserait se rebeller, au risque d'encourir la colère de Drogon et Rhaegal. » Rigola Sansa.

« Je suppose que c'est déjà ça… » Réfléchit Robb.

« Le Nord a toujours été l'endroit ou Jon et moi appartenions, et nous sommes restés dans le Nord. A Winterfell pour être précis. Notre maison est en quelque sorte devenue la capitale du Royaume. » Lâcha Sansa, au choc des Starks. C'était une nouvelle inattendue, mais très réjouissante. Leur bonne vieille ville, capitale d'un Royaume puissant, aux ordres de l'un des leurs ? Oh douce joie…

« Je le savais ! Aucun de vous deux n'aurait pu rester dans les Riverlands. Vous êtes trop têtus pour ça. » Bouda Dany.

« Ahah oui. Mais le palais royal a quand même été construit dans les Riverlands, ne t'en fait pas. Jaehaerys y règnera bientôt. Lui et sa jumelle sont très bien acceptés par le peuple. Ils ont tes yeux et tes cheveux, mais tout le reste, c'est du Jon tout craché. Bien que Rhaenys a hérité de ton caractère. Elle nous a donné du mal dans sa jeunesse, mais elle est adorable. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que mon frère ait une femme, et qu'en plus, il ait des enfants. C'est le seul de nous tous qui en a eu, c'est incroyable ! » S'extasia Robb.

« Non, ce n'est pas le seul. J'ai eu trois petits garçons et deux filles. Comme toi Mère. » Sourit fièrement Sansa, en regardant sa mère qui sentit des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux.

« Ah ! Qui est ton chanceux mari alors ? » Demanda Ned, sincèrement intéressé. Après tout, Sansa avait été heureuse, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Jon bien sûr ! » Rigola Sansa, avant d'éclater de rire à la vue de sa famille qui la regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts. « Oh allez, ce n'est pas si dramatique ! Les Starks se sont mariés entre cousin de nombreuses fois. »

« Oui mais à chaque fois, ils n'étaient pas élevés ensemble pendant la jeunesse ! C'est notre frère ! » Siffla Arya, mais Sansa haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être pour vous. Mais je n'ai jamais été très gentille avec lui lorsqu'on était jeune, et je n'ai jamais réussi à le voir comme mon frère. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous nous sommes mariés. »

« Ils se sont mariés pour protéger Sansa. Après tout, elle était la clé du Nord, et bon nombre de seigneurs auraient profités d'elle pour agrandir leurs possessions. » Expliqua Daenerys.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » S'étonna Jeyne.

« Parce que nous nous sommes mariés le même jour avec le même homme. » Répondit facilement Sansa.

« QUOI ? »

« Elle dit vrai. Nous avons fait un mariage entre trois personnes ce jour. Bien qu'il y avait deux buts. Protéger Sansa, et faire revivre nos maisons. » Ajouta Daenerys.

« Oui. Nous étions d'accord pour ça. Les enfants de Daenerys hériteront du nom Targaryen, alors que les miens seraient des Starks. Jon avait le sang Targaryen et le sang Stark en lui après tout. »

« Et donc tu as eu cinq enfants. » Félicita Brandon. Il était réellement impressionné. Sa nièce était passée par tant d'épreuves, mais n'en était ressortie que plus forte. Elle n'était qu'une femme, mais elle dégageait une aura de puissance, comme celle qu'il avait déjà remarquée chez Daenerys il y a longtemps. Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais sa belle-fille et sa nièce était le genre de femme qu'il aurait essayé de mettre dans son lit quand il était encore en vie.

« Oui. L'héritier du Nord, Osric Stark. Il ressemble exactement à Jon, tout comme Jon ressemble à Père en tout point. Il a le même caractère. Mais il a hérité de mes yeux. Mon second fils s'appelle Torrhen Stark, et il me ressemble, ou plutôt, il ressemble à Robb. Il est aussi calme que son père, mais il adore les aventures. Jon voulait lui donner les anciennes terres des Boltons qu'il avait réquisitionnés, mais il s'est abstenu. Torrhen n'aurait pas été heureux comme Seigneur. Non, il préfère être un chevalier errant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de ces terres alors ? Je suis heureux que les Boltons soient morts au passage. » Fit Robb.

« Il les a donné à notre quatrième enfant, Edward Stark. Il ressemble à Bran, autant dans le caractère que dans l'apparence. Il aime beaucoup lire et a beaucoup de compassion. Il est né pour diriger des terres, mais pas pour la guerre. Il déteste se battre, encore plus que Jon. »

« Tes enfants sont des hommes bons. Je suis fier de ma descendance. » Sourit Ned, alors que Catelyn acquiesça.

« Mon troisième enfant était une fille. Nous l'avons nommée en ton honneur Mère, Cateryn Stark. Mais je ne peux pas parler d'elle sans parler de ma petite dernière, Margeary Stark. Elles ont toutes les deux été nommées après de grandes Dame, et même une Reine, mais les deux adorent se battre. Depuis qu'elles sont toutes petites, Jon leur enseigne comment se battre. En fait, il a enseigné l'art de se battre à tous ses enfants, et ils l'ont tous écouté. Ils voient leur père comme un héros, et vénèrent tout ce qu'il fait. »

« Je suis contente que tu l'aies élevé Ned. Tu as fait grandir mon fils dans un homme bon, et un père de famille exemplaire. Je n'aurai pas pu lui donner ça. Merci. » Pleura Lyanna.

« Il y a beaucoup plus à l'histoire, mais je lui laisserai le plaisir de vous l'expliquer. Je suis fière de mon mari, et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est qu'il me rejoigne. » Sourit Sansa. « En attendant, je vais continuer à vous parler de nos enfants. Il y a eu cette fois, ou Rhaenys et Osric se sont perdus dans les cryptes… »

* * *

Jon se leva. Il avait vécu une longue vie, et même s'il était heureux, il n'aspirait qu'à mourir pour de bon cette fois. Il avait maudit les Dieux pour l'avoir ramené à la vie une fois, puis il avait demandé leurs bénédictions pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre longtemps. Les Dieux l'ont écouté. Mais maintenant, il se sentait seul. Certes, il n'était pas si vieux que ça, mais maintenant, chacun de ses enfants étaient partis du foyer familier, excepté Osric qui régnait maintenant comme seigneur suzerain du Nord. Il était heureux, mais il était las.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas déçu de mourir, comme il savait que ses femmes ne l'étaient pas non plus. Parmi les nombreux morts de sa famille, ils étaient les seuls à avoir touché une mort douce. Même si celle de Daenerys était arrivée beaucoup trop tôt.

Il ouvrit les portes de la grande salle de Winterfell. Il sourit en voyant sa famille. Son père était là, en compagnie de ses femmes, de ses frères et sœur, et de ses oncles et grand-père. Diable, même les loups étaient tous là. Il entendit un cri au loin, et il les reconnut instantanément. Il avait passé tant de temps avec eux qu'il pourrait toujours savoir quand Drogon et Rhaegal étaient proches de lui. Mais ce qui le laissa un peu bouche bée, c'est la présence de Lyanna Stark.

« Mère ? » Souffla-t-il, assez fort pour qu'il attire l'attention de ladite personne. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, et courut dans sa direction. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il se soit mis à courir également, et ils se rencontrèrent à la moitié du chemin.

« Oh mon fils ! Mon Jon ! » Sanglota-t-elle, alors que ses bras s'enroulait machinalement autour de lui. Il était heureux. Sa mère, sa véritable mère était là. Depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle au moins une fois par semaine. Le reste de sa famille s'approcha de lui.

« Fils. » Le salua Ned, et il le serra dans ses bras. Même si Ned Stark n'était pas son père biologique, il était le seul parent qu'il ait jamais eu, et il le restera, peu importe quoi.

« Robb ! » S'exclama Jon, tout en voyant son frère. Les deux se firent un câlin plus qu'amical. De longues retrouvailles entre deux frères perdus depuis longtemps.

« Et toi Rickon, je savais que tu deviendrai un beau jeune homme. J'avais raison il semble. » Fit Jon, en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit Stark. Il l'avait remarqué dès le début. Il semblerait que chaque personne gardait la même apparence qu'ils avaient lors de leur mort.

« Oncle Benjen, Oncle Brandon ! » Il serra les deux hommes, même s'il n'en connaissait qu'un. Il serra respectueusement son grand-père, et salua respectueusement Jeyne et Catelyn. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Arya se jeta dans ses bras, comme autrefois. Mais il s'en fichait. Sa petite sœur chérie était là avec lui.

« Tu m'as manqué petit sœur. »

« Et toi aussi grand-frère ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû mourir ce jour-là ! Je t'aurai fait Lady Commander de ma garde Royale ! »

« Et j'aurai accepté sans hésiter, mais les Dieux en ont décidés autrement. »

Jon hocha la tête, avant de se retourner vers Daenerys, et son sourire s'élargit encore plus que quiconque pensait possible. Il se dirigea rapidement vers elle, prit son visage dans ses mains, et l'embrassa passionnément. Il avait manqué sa femme, son amour, l'une de ses moitiés. Il avait manqué sa douce peau, et il avait manqué son contact.

« Je t'attendais, mon mari. » Fit doucement Dany, alors qu'elle reposait son front contre celui de Jon.

« Je reviendrai toujours vers toi, douce femme. Toujours. » Répondit Jon, sur le même ton. L'amour entre ces deux est indiscutable. Les deux rayonnent en présence de l'autre.

« Ahem ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié une de tes femmes, chéri ? » Rigola Sansa. Il se retourna vers elle, et ses yeux se remplirent de joie. Il avait retrouvé sa deuxième moitié. Il se précipita vers elle, et l'embrassa tout aussi passionnément qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Daenerys.

« Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier mon amour. » Et les deux s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Tant mieux, parce que je compte rester encore longtemps à tes côtés. » Répliqua Sansa, faisant rire Jon, alors qu'il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« Je dis toujours que c'est étrange de voir mon frère en train d'embrasser ma sœur. » Fit Robb, en grimaçant.

« Je suis du même avis. » Acquiesça Arya.

« Et je me range du côté de mes enfants. » Avoua Ned.

Tout le monde rigola au malaise des trois pauvres âmes, et ils s'installèrent à la grande table.

« Allons Jon ! Nous t'attendons depuis si longtemps maintenant, il faut que tu nous racontes ta vie ! » S'exclama Brandon, tout aussi joyeux qu'il l'était habituellement.

« Oui ! Sansa n'a rien voulu nous dire sur vos exploits, excepté à Daenerys, qui a gardé le silence. » Rechigna Arya.

« Oh et bien… Par où commencer ? » Se demanda Jon.

« Tu pourrais leur parler du repeuplement du Grand Nord au-delà du Mur ? » Suggéra Daenerys.

« Ou de la conquête d'Essos. » Proposa Sansa.

« Ce sont de bonnes idées. Mais je vais plutôt commencer par la chanson de glace et de feu. »

Et alors qu'ils parlaient, aucun d'entre eux ne remarquèrent qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'air mince, disparaissant Dieu sait où. Peut-être seront-ils réincarnés, peut-être franchiront-ils les lumières sacrés des Dieux pour se diriger vers le repos éternel ?

Il ne restait donc plus qu'une personne. Une personne qui avait toujours été là, mais que personne n'avait remarquée. La corneille à trois yeux, autrefois appelée Bran Stark, tenait un petit sourire alors qu'il voyait la totalité de sa famille partir dans un monde meilleur. Sa mission était remplie. Il avait réuni sa famille une dernière fois, terminant ainsi la mission de l'ancienne corneille à trois yeux. Il lança un dernier regard sur les ombres de sa famille, et se détourna, les laissant ensemble, dans leur prochaine grande aventure.

 **Voilà pour ma fiction ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu :p N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant un petit commentaire !**


End file.
